Moonbeams & Fairytales
by Three3s
Summary: Emma's heart is broken and she can't move forward. Killian is still mourning Milah but when these two come together sparks fly. Does true loves kiss really fix all? Features a bit of everyone from OUaT Rated M for language and adult themes. AU OOC (kind of)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **– This starts off a bit angsty but stick with me, true love always wins!

Please review and let me know what you think, I will love you for it x

* * *

It had been almost two years. How have I made it through this life without him for two stinking years? Nothing seemed as bright or as real since he left my side.

As I sit in the sun on the freshly mowed grass and stare at the headstone before me, my heart aches. Every time I come here, I forget about the moments before and think of nothing but the huge hole he has left behind in my heart.

A thousand thoughts spin around my head. _Why did you do it? Why couldn't I come with you? If I kill my self now would I join you or are you gone forever?_

* * *

I looked at her sitting there on the grass, she was here whenever I came to put fresh roses on my

dear Milahs grave.

She looked so sad, it made me wonder who she had lost.

All she did was stare at the headstone with tears rolling slowly down here face.

This was place full of sadness and sorrow. She was no different to any of us others who visited this field of the dead.

It seems like a cruel twist that people buried the dead in one place so everyone can see and feel everyone else's heartbreak as well as their own.

If it was up to me, Milah would have had a burial at sea. She loved the ocean and the ocean loved her. Alas, she was another mans wife and he had the power to decide where she rested.

At least the bastard had put her somewhere with a view of the sea below. It was a nice wee spot truth be told, atop a grassy cliff jutting out to the sky and sea.

If there was only Milahs remains here, I would build a house and live here for the rest of my days.

No one had touched my heart like Milah, sure there had been women since, but none that mattered.

I placed a kiss on the stone and whispered goodbye.

* * *

"Emma"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw my friend Belle, with a sympathetic expression on her face

" It's late and, well I thought you would be hungry" she said as she offered me her arm. "Lets get some burgers from the diner and maybe catch a movie?"

She was right, I must have dozed off. The sky was dark and I doubt there would be any movies on at this time, we lived in a small town.

"Yes to burgers, No to movie. " I said with what I hoped was a friendly smile as I awkwardly got to my feet. My joints were stiff. At least it was a warm night.

I loved Belle, she was the only person who didn't judge and accepted me with all my quirks – like spending 90% of my time at a cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

"I had no idea it was so late, sorry Belle." I told her as I saw the clock in the diner. _10pm holy heck, how long was I asleep?_

"It's fine,really. I knew where you would be so I wasn't too worried. I just didn't want you to miss your dinner" Belle said with a smile.

"I can't help it, I know I should be living my life more and that it is what Neal would have wanted but for some reason, it is just too _hard_." I replied

"Hey, It's okay Em. You will do what you need to when you are ready. Just relax and be yourself, everything else will follow" She said softly and gave my hand a gentle squeeze

"How did you get get so wise my friend? Milkshakes are on me" I smiled at her as I went up to the counter and ordered our shakes. Always chocolate, nothing beats chocolate.

"Nothing beats chocolate right?" A gravelly voice said behind me

I turned around and tilted my head a bit trying to remember if I said the last part of my thought out loud. "Sure, if you say so." I snipped feeling a bit violated that my thoughts were overheard.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I heard you order chocolate and well, it's a personal favourite. Would you like to have dinner with me? I'm new here and could use a friend" He asked.

"I am actually here with someone... hence the two shakes I ordered" They arrived and as I grabbed them off the counter I had a proper look at him. _He is handsome, but something about him feels shifty._

He put out his hand "Jefferson is my name, maybe another time then."

"Maybe" I gave him a goofy smile and shrugged as I held up the two chocolate shakes showing I couldn't shake his manicured hand and made my way back to our table where Belle was sitting..._with a guy!_

"So you didn't miss me as much as I missed you sweets" I said to her as I plopped down into my seat and slid her shake over to her.

"Emma, meet Graham. He is visiting Stonybrooke with a friend from. I'm sorry where are you from again Graham?

"A distant land dear Belle, nice to meet you Emma. I must get back to my friend. He seems a bit lonely now and we are off to find an alehouse, unless you ladies care to join us?" He said in his thick Irish accent and flashed a charming smile.

Belle blushed and politely declined. We sipped our drinks silently as we watched the two men leave together. Graham flashed Belle a wave and she started blushing again.

"You like him" I accused

"Come on Emma. He is handsome and did you hear that accent" She cooed.

"He is pretty cute, just be careful. They are travellers, and travellers break hearts" I warned her

We finished our drinks and headed home to the apartment we shared with our friend Ruby, who was hardly ever home in the evenings.

Just as we expected, Ruby was out when we arrived home. I spent most of the night lying in bed thinking of Neal.

The next morning I was up before any of the other girls and was making them some french toast and fruit salad for breakfast. Belle came out and started the coffee. We were setting the table for breakfast as we usually do in the morning when a butt walked through the kitchen to the bathroom. A naked as they day it was born butt.

A nice and toned one, but still a butt.

We froze staring at the bathroom door, waiting to see who owned the said butt.

A few moments later a 6'8 messy haired eye rubbing man exited the bathroom and walked back through the kitchen like we were invisible. Me and Belle looked at each other and raised our eyebrows.

"Ruby!" We both exclaimed.

"Yes?" She said with a wicked grin on her already made up face as she plated up some fruit and toast. "I forgot his name but he is visiting town and I think he is really cute. It's not often we have hot tourists in town"

She slinked off to her bedroom in her silky red robe clutching the coffee pot.

"I'm not going after that coffee pot, should we head to the diner?" Belle asked

"I have to go but can we meet up at the diner at 7 tonight? I have some things to take care of today" I asked her as I grabbed my jacket.

"Sure, I am off to visit Mary today, David is away for work and she could do with the company" Belle answered as she finished some toast.

"Great, see you later, I promise I wont be late" I called as I closed the door and headed to the one place I felt I truly belonged. Next to Neal


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **They Meet! Enjoy my pretties x

* * *

I looked out to the sea stretched before me. Beautiful and magical.

One day I will sail again, until that day, looking will have to do.

I drew a deep breath and inhaled the salty air. I could feel it pulling me in like a magnetic field.

Not yet. It feels too strange without Milah by my side.

I turned to walk through the cemetery, it is the fastest way to the local tavern and I was thirsty.

I saw her before I set foot on the windy path. She was in her usual spot kneeling before the headstone.

I walked silently past her thinking about the last time I sailed

"Excuse me, Do you have the time?" I heard her ask in a croaky voice.

I stopped and turned slowly around to look at her. She was looking at me expectantly. I glanced at my watch and smiled at her.

She is beautiful I thought as I recognized a sadness in her eyes.

"6.55" I didn't have a chance to say anything else. She jumped up swearing and ran like a bat out of hell away from me. "Thanks" she called as she ran away.

"My pleasure" I said to myself as I carried on to the tavern.

As I entered the tavern I could see someone had already started the party.

Several fellows were already blind drunk and stumbling around some tables.

A year ago I would have been one of those men, although I can tell you now I never stumbled anywhere.

I could hold my drink and still charm the knickers off a wharf wench or two.

I took a stool at the bar and called my order to the barmaid. She bought me my handle of rum bearing a smile I recognized all to well.

She was tall and pretty but I was far more interested in what was in my glass.

It felt like icy cool gold tumbling down my throat. I ordered another as I contemplated leaving Stonybrooke.

I had been here for 6 months now. The longest time I have spent anywhere that I remember.

Milah would understand, she was just like me.

The group of drunks had left by the time I was ready to head back to my boat. Thanking the barmaid with a nod I picked up my coat and headed into the cool night.

After walking only a few minutes I heard the shouting. The guys from the tavern were up ahead of me having some kind of argument.

I passed the crew without incident wishing them well for the evening.

I heard the cheers as I turned the corner that led to the docks. They must be having one hell of a night I thought. Then I heard it. A girls scream. Piercing. Scared.

I walked slowly back around the corner to check it out.

_They were chasing her_

* * *

**-Emma-**

Someone was in front of me but I didn't care. If I stopped running the oaf I kicked would pummel me. Apparently he doesn't like being kicked by a woman. I have seen the look in his eyes before _pure evil_

I flew around the corner as fast as my legs could carry me, paying no mind to the person I almost knocked down. The shouting had subsided and I stopped to catch by breath. Maybe they had given up and were going back to wherever they came from. I had run past my street and that was the only entrance to our apartment building. _Think Emma think! _I looked around the street and couldn't see anything that would serve as a defence weapon.

I held my breath as I peeked around the corner.

A man was talking to them, blocking them from chasing me. I crept closer thinking I could sneak home without being seen. They were wasted on booze after all. I could smell the stink of it a mile away.

"So you see fellows, just a misunderstanding, enjoy your evening elsewhere lads" The man was saying to the group.

"And if we don't?" The big burly one that I had kicked spat. He was looking right at me now. Eyes narrowed with malicious intent.

"Well now, this girl is a friend of mine and I cannot let any harm happen upon my friends now can I?" The man replied almost mockingly.

"You and what army?" The shortest one sneered.

"You see, I am a fisherman by trade" The man said quietly as he walked towards the group " And I have gutted bigger fish than you mate." he continued.

I saw a glimmer from in front of the man and guessed he had some kind of blade in his hand.

The oafs stared at his eyes for a minutes and then must have decided it was not worth the hassle. Slowly they walked in the opposite direction muttering insults. We both watched them leave until they were no longer visible.

I turned to the stranger who had defended me. "Thank you, I don't know who you are but you have just saved me a whole lot of trouble."

"Are you sure you are okay? They were a scary bunch," He asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. His hand felt strong and safe and his eyes were kind, even though the rest of him appeared rugged and dangerous.

"Yes I am okay now thank you, This is my street, I should get home" I gestured to the street beside us.

"Considering I just saved you from a bunch of... goblins, and the night is still very dark. I feel it is my moral duty to escort you safely home Miss...?"

"Swan. My name is Emma Swan" I stuck out my hand to shake his. He held my hand gently and planted a kiss I barely felt on top of it. "Nice to meet you properly miss Swan, My name is Killian Jones."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you to all of you who are reading. You make my day. The next chapter is underway but maybe a bit longer as Emma has been going through some hard shizz**

* * *

"This is me" I nodded as we arrived at my building. We had walked the short distance in silence, occasionally sneaking glances at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking. It's not often I felt shy around a person. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Well that was over far too soon, in fact it has been the most excitement I have had all night." he grinned with his drawling accent that I couldn't seem to place.

"It was more than enough for me, that has never happened to me before" I smiled "Goodnight Killian" I started up the steps.

I looked back just before I went inside the door. He was still standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight Emma" He said softly before turning and walking away.

I made a beeline for my room, trying to process the nights events.

I flopped onto my bed, relieved my room mates were already asleep.

I meant it when I had told Killian it was more than enough excitement for me.

I felt so achingly tired, every bone in my body was screaming for a hot bath and a good massage. My night clothes were crumpled on the floor where I had tossed them that morning, as I slipped on my oversized black singlet and grey tights I could fell sleep washing over me. It had been a long day. "Goodnight Neal" I whispered as I did every night and felt my eyes close.

That was the first night I dreamed of Killian.

* * *

She was avoiding me I could tell. I had seen her around town a few times since I had walked her home and she always rushed off as soon as she noticed me. Every damn time. It was like I had offended her in some way and she couldn't get away fast enough. It was pissing me off.

Even at the cemetery, I arrived and she would leave like she was scared of me.

I rescued her from a bunch of drunk asses chasing her in the night and somehow I am the bad guy. Bad form lady, bad bloody form.

I grabbed my coffee and thanked the waitress as I left to make the walk back to my boat.

Something about saying my goodbyes to Milah in the mornings felt right, it set me free for the day ahead. I will forever hold her in my heart wherever I go but I knew I could not stay chained to her memory forever.

A guest in this town of hers, I would never truly belong here. I belonged on the sea, in my beloved boat that had served me so well for so long.

It was almost ready to sail again, I wasn't as as sure about myself.

Letting go of Milah was as hard as I expected it to be.

I took a deep breath as I approached the dock. Standing next to my boat with her hair swirling in the wind was Emma.

She appeared to not hear my footsteps advance as she gazed out to the sea ahead. I stood right behind her, so close I could smell her hair. Strawberries.

"Come to say goodbye did we?" I asked, enjoying the way she jumped at the sound of my voice.

She turned around and quickly looked away from my eyes. "I'm sorry.. I uh have to go" she said clearly startled.

I blocked her way as she tried to step around me on the narrow dock.

I had had enough of this. I was sick of being treated like I had done something wrong and now was as good a time as any to get to the bottom of it.

"Have I offended you somehow?" I asked her, sincerely curious.

Her head sunk forward a little. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I have some..issues making new friends" she said .

"Are you sure that is all it is?" I probed, raising my eyebrows at her as I sipped my coffee, she was holding something back. I could read women pretty well and she was about as subtle as a falling brick.

I continued "Listen, If I have done something wrong. Just let me know and I might apologize."

"Deal" She agreed. "And just to let you know, you haven't done anything wrong. I really do have a lot of trouble making friends. Especially man friends." She added with a furrow of her brow

"I am glad to hear that lass, well the first part anyway" I replied honestly. "Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head, looking much more relaxed. I exhaled a deep breath feeling relief that whatever she held against me was over now. I was not one to hold a grudge.

The morning was crisp with the damp mist that always hung in the air near the sea.

"Come on in if you like, I am quite the cook if I do say so myself" I nodded towards the large green house boat we were standing in front of.

"This is your boat?" she seemed genuinely surprised as she followed me the few steps onto my deck.

"Sure is, Who did you think it belonged to?" I asked, wondering what she was doing here so early if not to see me.

"I didn't think of it at all actually, I was just walking, clearing my head really. It's a nice spot. I like the water" She inhaled deeply, enjoying the mist filling her lungs.

I motioned for her to sit at the small table setting I had on the deck "Rest your legs, I'll be back in a sec"

We talked for hours over eggs benedict and instant coffee. The conversation flowed easily between us. I told her about my life and travels. How I had lived in almost every country at some time or another. She listened intently before telling me that she had never left Stonybrooke. She had tried once but her heart was anchored here. I didn't know what she meant by that exactly but I had an idea. My heart was anchored here also after all. We didn't mention our loved ones who had passed.

I figured she would tell me if she wanted to, as I would her.

She had an infectious laugh, the sort that pulled you in and made you smile too. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that we hadn't met her earlier.

This was the happiest I had been in years, talking and joking with an intelligent, beautiful woman. I felt eager to enjoy life again, letting go of the dark side of life felt easier around her. I couldn't explain it.

I had not known this women for long, in fact, today was the first time we had really talked and begun getting to know each other, yet I felt I had known her all my life. Maybe I was using her as an excuse, a beautiful distraction to procrastinate the inevitable.

There was no denying that almost as soon as she had left...I missed her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hi lovelies, This chapter runs alongside the previous one. **

**Thank you for reading x**

Emma stared at the pale crescent moon outside her window. She had been trying to sleep all night.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could hear him, smell him and see him. They were the most realistic dreams she had ever had in her life.

They always started the same way, he would wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, smiling with a mischievous grin that made him look like a boy, before kissing her cheek and resting his head on her shoulder. His smell of salt and sweat would wash over her almost making her dizzy. In her dream she never struggled, and was ashamed to admit that when she was looking at her dream self, she was happy.

_Why was he haunting her? _She wondered as she looked at her tired reflection in the mirror, willing herself not think of him again. Her eyes dropped to a photo at the bottom of the mirror and she picked it up, examining the image of Neal smiling back at her.

_I'm sorry. I can't control my mind when I sleep. I would do anything to get him out of my head. It's not my fault. I don't even know who he is. _She thought sadly. It felt like she was cheating on him, and it hurt her heart.

Even her friends had picked up on her strange behaviour. Belle was far too nice to probe into her personal life but I knew she had noticed the way I was always forgetting my keys, where I had placed my wallet and accidentally knocked things over or dropped them. One time I actually walked into a wall. I was so tired from trying not to dream that I was constantly walking around only half awake.

I had a pretty good habit of falling asleep whenever I had visited Neal in the past, it was especially hard not to do that now. I could never live with myself if I had a Killian dream while resting on his sacred place. The guilt would wash over me so fiercely if I looked up and seen him that I could do nothing else but run home to safety of the four walls of my apartment. He couldn't see me there but every night I saw him in my dreams. It was so incredibly frustrating. I felt so bad on every level, it wasn't fair to alienate him either, all he had done was save me from a bunch of drunk goons who would have done god know what to me. I was a terrible person.

The next afternoon I sank into the cream coloured padded armchair in our living room and rested my head to think about Neal. I had hoped that if I could think about Neal enough during the day, some of that would spill over into my dreams and replace Killian. It hadn't worked so far but I couldn't give up, I had to keep trying.

I was reliving one of my favourite memories, seeing the broad smile spread across Neals face as he saw the ultrasound for the first time. "Lets call him Henry" he had mused. I let the images wash over me and prayed every single one would sink in to every pore of my skin.

The sound of her heels announced Rubys arrival before the door handle even moved.

My eyes opened slowly and began to focus. Sleep had been close but not close enough, my body still ached from lack of rest.

Ruby entered the room and dumped some grocery bags unceremoniously on the kitchen counter, sighing with relief. Noticing me limp on the armchair, she stared at me with her intensely made up brown eyes. I was about to ask if she was okay when she briskly walked over to the living room and kicked off her heels, still looking me in the eyes she stood there with her hands on her hips, eventually she sat down opposite me and her expression softened.

"Usually, I stay out of other peoples personal issues," She began gently with a tone of firmness. "Something is going on with you and it does not appear to be good. You are my friend and we all care about you. I can not sit by and watch you continue to slide down whatever slippery slope you are on. It is time to talk about it, and I will NOT take no for an answer."

I had no resistance left in me. I told her everything that had been welled up inside me for so long. Neal, Henry, Killian, it all came pouring out of me before I could stop it.

Ruby hugged me, cried with me and dried my tears. She now understood why it was so hard for me to let go of Neal. He was the love of my life and the only link I had left to the baby we would have had together.

When Belle arrived home she froze in the doorway not knowing what to make of the two sobbing girls hugging each other with mascara running down their faces. It only took a second before she ran to us and hugged us both. I had never felt so bare before, but these were two of my best friends and I trusted them with my life.

We talked for awhile longer, throwing around our theories for the Killian dreams.

Ruby had given me the card of one her good friends, Archie. She told me how he had helped her through a rough time she had a few years ago when she had terrible dreams about turning into a wolf.

I slept that night with my friends beside me and although I still dreamt of Killian, I had a full nights sleep.

I woke up early the next morning feeling stronger than I had in years. The aches were gone and my head was clearer. After a hot steaming shower and leaving a messsage on Archie's machine I put a pot of coffee on for Belle and Ruby who were still sleeping and quietly slipped out the door.

_I can do this, I can get through dreams. If I see Killian I will not run away. _

I had reached the dock and looked out to the ocean spread before me, I continued walking along the huge pontoon, wondering what it would be like to sail one of the boats tethered to the poles. I was lost in these thoughts when his voice made me jump. _I will not run away. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey there you amazing readers, I am keen on having a beta for the rest of this story if any of you are interested, please pm me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Archie had welcomed me into his beige and cream, comfortably furnished office with a disarming smile and a small hug. It didn't take long to feel like he was a long lost friend.

Talking to Archie had turned out to be the best decision I had made in a long time. He was a very patient listener and like talking to Ruby, once I started I couldn't stop. It all came out and after each session I felt like I was becoming lighter and clearer, like a fog was starting to clear.

Every aspect of life was feeling more positive, even death. I visited Neal daily still and had taken to having conversations with his headstone instead of painfully wishing we could be reunited. Some times I could imagine his voice talking back to me and the expressions that would flicker over his face as I spilled my thoughts to him. Archie had asked me to try thinking of him as my guardian angel instead of an aching loss. I knew it was something that Neal would have approved of.

My dreams of Killian had abated for the most part, and I was trying to understand them instead of be frightened by them. I had begun recording on a calendar when they came to me. Archie had suggested I could talk to Neal about the dreams but I am not ready for that yet, maybe one day I would.

I knew Killian was planning to leave Stonybrooke. We had talked about it the first time we had breakfast on his houseboat and I had wondered if the dreams would stop when he left. I never mentioned the dreams to him, it felt far too creepy to admit that I had been dreaming of him since the night we first met.

We had become tentative friends, he obviously had some personal demons of his own that had not yet come up in conversation and I respected that, as I had my own too.

Most mornings we would see each other at the cemetery and would often have coffee and breakfast together on his boat or at the diner. Belle hadn't been around much and I suspected there may be a man in her life, she has been secretive regarding where she is going and with whom but as long as my friend is happy, I am happy for her.

This had left me with some extra time on my hands and I was considering finding a job. The legacy fund my adoptive parents had left me was more than enough to live on comfortably, however now that I am working my way through my obsessive need to be with Neal all the time and Ruby has moved into full time work at the diner instead of the bar she was working at, I have been struggling sometimes to fill my day.

My mind mulled these thoughts over as I glanced through the newspaper for something that I might be good at. The afternoon sun was beating down from the clear sky above and I was glad to have found a big shady tree to sit under.

I had circled a few ads to follow up when a shadow cast over the page, I looked up, shielding my eyes and squinting against the bright sun shining from behind Killian Jones.

"I have a job for you," He nodded at my newspaper.

"Really, and what would that entail?" I asked dryly as I got to my feet and dusted myself off.

"Dressing up and eating delicious food with a handsome man." he smiled.

"Unfortunately , I am only looking at local jobs." I joked

"But seriously, Be my guest at dinner tomorrow night and you would be doing me a favour. It is a small gathering put on by some friends I have made during my time here. A sort of goodbye party if you will" He put on his best puppy eyes expression and I couldn't help but laugh.

"OK, What time and where?..and how fancy do I have to dress" I asked the last part seriously as we started walking toward the town centre.

"Not too fancy I expect, it is only on the boat after all, Can I pick you up at 8?"

"Sure," I agreed " I guess that means you are taking off soon."

"Aye, I plan to leave on Sunday." He looked up at the blue sky "Hopefully we will be blessed with weather like this, fantastic for sailing."

"You must be excited, not much happens here in Stonybrooke, nothing adventurous anyway." I thought out loud.

"Sometimes adventure is over rated, especially when sailing solo." He added with a slight glimmer of sadness creeping into his voice. "But the sights I do see, more than make up for it."

"You're a likeable guy Killian, You will make friends at every port no doubt." I commented genuinely as we approached my apartment building.

"Thank you Emma, Hey, good luck with the job search. See you tomorrow"

We waved our goodbyes as I reached my door.

To my surprise I could hear music wafting through the apartment as I entered. _And smell cooking._

Belle was dancing around the small kitchen concocting what appeared to be a massive meal. Every surface was covered with an appliance or chopping boards full of diced and sliced vegetables or meats.

"Nice moves!" I called over the music.

She whirled around and pointed her wooden spoon at me. "Good! You're here!"

"Are we expecting company?" I asked as I turned down the music slightly.

"Nope, Tonight is just the three of us, I was hoping you would be home. Ruby will be back at six. We haven't seen much of each other lately with life getting busier for all of us, So I planned a girls night in. We have wine, cheese DVDs and I am making something delicious for dinner." Belle handed me a glass from the kitchen shelf and half filled it with white wine.

"Thank you Belle, You didn't have to go to any trouble. What can I do to help?" I moved towards the oven and set my glass down.

"You can sit here, _at the counter._" She moved my glass and set it in front of the wooden stool on the opposite side of the counter. "And tell me all about this man I have seen you with lately. And then, I will tell you about mine"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey lovelies. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It has been school holidays here in NZ and I could not log in here at FF until now. I'm so excited to get the next chapter to you! It is going to be beautiful.**

* * *

Belle couldn't stop smiling. She was stunning when she smiled like this, with true happiness that reached her pale blue eyes.

"Well there is nothing to tell really, He lives on a houseboat, travels mostly. He has an accent that is hard to place. I believe he was born in Ireland."

"...and the dreams?, has seeing Archie helped with those?" Belle raised her eyebrows at me over the delicious smelling sauce she was stirring.

" Archie is fantastic, the dreams have begun to stop. I no longer get them every night but I still get them regularly. Killian is leaving soon, I'm hoping the dreams will go completely then."

"Where is he going?" Belle poured some cream into the sauce and I had to stop myself from pouncing for the plate. I realized I was starving, and that sauce smelled like heaven in a saucepan.

" I don't know exactly, I'll ask him tomorrow." I watched her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Your turn, spill"

Belle looked up at me, her eyes catching the light and twinkling.

"He is a little older than me, very charismatic and well spoken. His name is Rumple, but everyone calls him Gold, he has a very unusual last name. Anything unusual seems to suit him perfectly"

"...What does he do for a living?, where did you meet him?" I prompted. I could tell by watching her that she was already in deep with this _RumpleGold,_ and hoped he was not going to break her heart.

Belle had been involved with only two men ever and she had never fallen this hard before, I could see it clear as day and wondered if she knew it too. It worried me. I made a mental note to check him out and see what I could find out about this guy from other sources.

"He is an antique trader mostly, although he owns quite a bit of real estate. Ruby will be home any minute now, Can you help set the table?" Belle nodded towards a pile of napkins and plates that had already been set out on the back bench top.

"We have all night to discuss each others love lives" She flashed her pretty smile as she started to pile up the platters.

I was about to taste a piece of the crispy crumbed chicken strips when we both heard the clop clop of Ruby's heels.

Ruby whooshed in the door in a flurry of perfectly styled long black hair and impeccable make up.

I could never understand how she always looked like she had stepped off magazine pages at the end of the day. It was no wonder she had men begging for her attention at every turn.

" Oh my goodness Belle! Dinner looks amazing, as do you both!" Ruby gave us both a hug and settled at the table with her glass of wine.

"Lets get this dinner started shall we ladies?" Belle sat down for the first time since I had arrived home and we piled our plates high with the mind blowing array of dishes in front of us.

The food tasted amazing and the company was even better. I wished every night was like this one.

Archie had been right when he advised me to enjoy the time left with the loved ones my life, for it could change in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"It is not a date!" I insisted for the umpteenth time.

Ruby and Belle were coming in and out of my room like it was grand central station and they were the trains. Depositing piles of dresses, shoes and jewellery on my bed, instead of passengers at a platform.

I stood by helplessly, mentally kicking myself for telling them about Killians dinner invitation. As soon as it passed my lips I could tell by the way they looked at each other I stood no chance before them. Confirming that I was going to wing it with my outfit was the clincher.

I now had two very tipsy, never take no for an answer, stylists who were intent on making me look 'perfect' and the remnants of our feast were left on the table alone.

"Regardless, indulge us!" Ruby called from the bottom of her closet.

Belle came running at me giggling "I love this! We must make this girls night in a regular date!" Squealing, she ran-hugged me so fast we both fell back onto the pile of evening dresses laughing.

Ruby came in holding up an old camera "I found it! My old polaroid! Emma, try on the dresses pleeeease."

"Oooh, The green one first!" Belle grabbed the top dress and handed it to me. I didn't have a chance to protest as she nudged me towards the bathroom.

I did wonder where I was going to sleep now my bed had been turned into a giant clothing rack.

* * *

Seven _complete _outfit changes later and I was determined this would be the last one. I could hardly hold myself up now.

I finished fiddeling with insanely thin strap of the heels Ruby had insisted must be worn with this dress and steeled myself to tell them both this is the end of the catwalk line tonight.

Holding my head up high I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom turned walk in closet.

" I know.." I started "Shhh!" Belle exclaimed, interrupting me. Ruby started to circle around me with narrowed eyes.

"Emma" Belle almost breathed. "This is the ONE!, You are … "

"Flawless" Ruby finished for her.

"Yes, simply flawless." Belle agreed

"Phew, I am so relieved. I have never worn so many different outfits in one day"

"Trust me, It was worth it, this dress is made for you." said Belle

"..And technically, it is not one day, it has been officially morning for thirty five minutes." Ruby pointed at her watch.

"Oh it is time for bed me thinks." Belle started wonky walking toward her room. " Get some sleep Emma, You have a DATE tonight!"

"It is NOT A DATE!" I yelled down the hall before I used my arms as a makeshift bulldozer and swept the clothing that had taken over my bed onto the floor.

Snuggling in, I repeated myself softly until I fell into a long dreamless sleep.


End file.
